Mentiras
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: O mundo é feito de mentiras e as mentiras são hilárias. Principalmente as deles ::30Cookies::


DGM não me pertence, mas ninguém quer o Lavi mais do que eu, podem ter certeza.

* * *

**Mentiras**

**-**

**-**

_Você pode ouvir a canção de contagem da dor, baby?  
Eu quero espalhar sua desculpa  
O dia negro ainda não vai se apagar  
Um processo. Sua sorte vai se acabar algum dia.  
Ódio por você é um ato digno_

_(Leech – the GazettE)_

_

* * *

_Desde que os conheço eles se julgam superiores em seu mundo perfeito de alegrias e batalhas sangrentas. Pois eu vou dizer a verdade, eles mentiam. Todos eles mentiam, mentem e sempre mentirão. Eles são humanos imperfeitos, fracos e desleais com seus próprios objetivos. Se o Conde estivesse no controle eles não precisariam mentir, o mundo seria perfeito. Mas eles não entendiam e acho que nunca entenderão, por isso a única solução para ensiná-los era matá-los, um por um. E talvez assim eles aprendessem algumas lições sobre verdades e mentiras.

**- X –**

"**Eu te odeio" **Aquela deve ter sido a primeira frase que ele aprendeu a falar, porque vivia repetindo-a para tudo e para todos, mas principalmente para ele. Kanda nunca fora um exemplo de ser humano ideal, mas se eu pudesse resgatar um único desses imperfeitos seria ele.

Não importava a hora ou o lugar, sempre que se encontravam aquela frase era repetida, e o outro sorria – a tentação em pessoa sorria.

Kanda mentia para ele, para os outros e _principalmente _para si mesmo. Ele não odiava, nunca odiou ninguém, aquela era a maior das mentiras que contara. Ele tinha medo de revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos, pobre criança.

Pena que ele só percebeu isso quando me viu matar o ruivo.

E ele não poderia mais dizer a verdade, não para Lavi.

**X**

"**Eu te amo" **Essa frase deixou os lábios dela tantas e tantas vezes que se tornou banal com o tempo "Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre."

Ela não era humana, por isso não posso culpá-la por mentir. Akumas mentem o tempo inteiro, é da nossa natureza. O verdadeiro mentiroso da história era ele.

"Eliade, eu te amo tanto..." Ele repetia isso mais para si mesmo do que para ela, afinal não faria diferença, ela não se importava se ele dissesse isso ou não. E ele dizia por que no fundo, bem no fundo sabia que alguma coisa estava errada nessa relação, mas nunca compartilhara essa dúvida com ela.

Então Krory mentia, dizia para si mesmo que tudo estava bem quando ele sabia que não estava, patético.

Quando ele a matou quase morreu junto, tamanha tristeza. Mas passado o choque inicial se sentiu feliz, _vivo. _Ele estava livre dela, de uma relação fracassada e das mentiras, poderia viver de dizer apenas verdades agora. Pena que a sensação não durou tanto tempo assim.

Algumas pessoas se arrependem de contar mentiras, Arystar Krory se arrependeu por nunca ter dito a verdade.

**X**

"**Eu estou feliz!" **Jogou uma pilha de papéis para o alto que logo foram recolhidos por seus companheiros de trabalho "Tão feliz que tudo deu certo!"

Komui Lee era o maior dos mentirosos. Mentira era seu segundo nome. Desde que os pais foram mortos ele mentia para todo mundo compulsivamente. Olhara nos olhos da irmã mais nova e mentira descaradamente dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e olhem o final dela: Trancada em um quarto por três anos até que a consciência dele finalmente vencesse e ele fosse trabalhar na Ordem, não para salvá-la, mas para tentar _se _salvar das próprias mentiras.

Não funcionou.

Depois disso ele passou a mentir mais e mais. Enganava os ajudantes, os exorcistas, os superiores, todos. Tentaria até mentir para Deus se o visse. Porque ele sabia que os humanos não tinham salvação, eram uma raça suja que deveria ser sobrepujada pelo Conde e mesmo assim dizia que estava feliz. Talvez por tamanha felicidade ele tenha se jogado na frente da irmã para protegê-la e morrido no lugar dela. _Feliz. _

**X**

"**Eu nunca te esquecerei" **Foi o que Cross murmurou para Anita antes de partir.

Eu me pergunto como alguém poderia mentir tanto e não ser castigado por isso. Marian Cross mentia para todas as mulheres com quem dormia. Dizia palavras belas – e falsas – para conquistá-las e palavras tristes – essas mais falsas ainda – quando partia. Anita foi uma das poucas que realmente acreditavam nessas palavras. As outras não sem importavam, mas ela sim. Cross conhecera sua mãe, ela se lembrava dele desde sempre, ele _nunca _mentia.

Ela pensava isso porque assim que adentrava os cômodos da casa de Anita Cross se transformava, colocava uma máscara – e que ironia não? – de bondade para que a bela Anita jamais desconfiasse de quem ele verdadeiramente era: Um homem sujo, promíscuo e mentiroso.

Quando soube da morte de Anita Cross demorou alguns instantes para ligar o nome á pessoa, e foi somente naquele momento que ele sentiu remorso por ter mentido tanto para a mulher inocente que pagara o preço de uma vida de mentiras. Humanos sempre se arrependem na hora errada.

**X**

"**É claro que nós somos amigos!" **Ele suspirou quando a menina deixou o quarto sorrindo, intensamente feliz. Ele a odiava. E se odiava por não conseguir gostar dela.

Allen Walker, o rei dos mentirosos, o Décimo Quarto e o amaldiçoado que era querido por todos os companheiros não conseguia gostar de uma única pessoa. Eu não o culpo, a menina era tão chata que nem nós Akumas conseguíamos aturá-la por muito tempo. Era por isso que ela sempre saía viva.

E ele nunca gostou dela, sua carência excessiva e seus choros compulsivos. Mas mentia dizendo que a amava como uma amiga ou como irmã mais velha. Não podia odiar a pessoa que mais o apoiara quando chegou na Ordem, por isso fingia, dissimulava e falava infinidades de palavras falsas para que ela não se magoasse.

Quando estavam apenas os dois naquela missão e ele se esquivara – de propósito – para que ela morresse ele não sentiu remorso, muito menos tristeza. Um peso morto a menos. E se perguntassem ele diria que a culpa do Akuma e do Décimo Quarto.

O rei das mentiras dominaria o mundo daquele jeito. E seus seguidores seriam apenas corpos mortos.

**X**

"**Eu não estou com medo!" **Ele gritou para a general. "Eu posso ser pequeno, mas não tenho medo de nada!"

Timothy crescera em um mundo de mentiras. Desde pequeno sabia que os mais velhos mentiam o tempo inteiro para se livrar dele. Fora por uma mentira que entrara no orfanato e por algumas pequenas mentiras que saíra de lá. Ele não confiava em ninguém, nem em sua nova tutora, Klaud Nine. E por isso em sua primeira missão ao lado dela dissera que não tinha medo quando estava quase petrificado.

Eu não o culpo, ele era apenas uma criança. Exorcistas não tinham piedade de colocar uma criança para lutar? Não, não tinham.

E por mentir demais, por ser versado em mentiras quando não deveria, por ser um soldado de um exército maldito Timothy pagou o preço com a morte.

Ele pagou o preço pelas mentiras de todos os seus supostos companheiros.

A inocência não era uma coisa existente entre os exorcistas, não mais.

**X**

"**É para um bem maior" **Levier disse depois de assinar um papel e passá-lo para Link. "Nós não podemos mais arriscar, ele é perigoso."

Não era para um bem maior e o problema não era arriscar. A verdade oculta ali – no brilho dos olhos de Levier, nos pensamentos de Link – era que Allen Walker era uma pedra no sapato, uma maldita pedra no sapato que era esperta demais para morrer.

Então se ele não fazia isso sozinho, a Central daria um jeito. Não existia "um bem maior" em uma guerra. Aquela era a maior das mentiras que alguém poderia dizer naqueles tempos difíceis. Um bem maior, sempre o bem maior.

O bem maior para os grandes generais, para os comandantes, para qualquer um menos para o povo. E de que importava se um garoto iria morrer? Ele era hospedeiro de um Noé, não deveria mais existir há anos e só estava ali porque fora protegido pelo general Cross. Mas agora que ele estava morto nada atrapalharia.

Aquela com certeza era a maior das mentiras.

**- X –**

Todos eles mentiam, os humanos sempre mentem e sempre irão mentir. O nível das mentiras é que muda, mas todos mentem uma hora ou outra. Todos sempre tentam esconder as verdades com afirmações ridículas. E é hilário ver o quanto eles se esforçam para encobrir a sujeira com mais sujeira. Tudo sobre eles é hilário, não acham? O mundo é feito de mentiras e as mentiras são hilárias. Principalmente as deles.

* * *

**N/A: **Tudo começou quando eu vi as frases em negrito numa comunidade do LJ, então eu soube que eu precisava escrever alguma coisa com elas. E saiu isso. E sim, o narrador é um akuma. Sem comentários depois disso.

Set: Outono

Tema: 29 – Hilário


End file.
